legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze Banana
Blaze Banana, born Blaze Blatant Brosnan, is one of the major anatagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and the main antagonist of its Blaze Banana Arc, being the first traitor of the Order of Flourish who betrayed his organization and worked with Twelve Nethers out of jealousy that Selina Strawberry, a woman, was at the second in command position of the entire Order. Feeling that he should get more attention in order to prove his own value, which is nothing but an absolutely petty excuse for himself to commit crimes, Blaze worked with the Monster League in the future and started to work for the Wiseman, Crow Faux and Efreet Feuer, shamelessly showing friendliness to Moloch's minions and betrayed his own duty as a protector of the Order. Not every members in the Order are saints to begin with. Being one of those black sheeps of the family, Blaze is an utterly envious sexist, and he had awful prejudice on Selina even before his turn into the dark side because of the Feast of Apollo. The Feast had made his dark side even worse, and he accepted it which made things on him to the worst. Alongside later Traitors of Order like Pedro Pineapple, Orlando Orange and Phyllis Peach, Blaze was considered as one of the worst villainous members of the Order, and he was utterly unlikeable. Being a self-proclaimed author and amateurs literature critic, Blaze also secretly wrote books that boasted his own idea of misogynism and defile the notable and remarkable women in history. He also had articles of spreading hates with ideas of racism and supremacy, and his name was supported by many people who shared the same idea of his in the town. Therefore, he used this sick support to run for mayor of Sleepy Hollow, attempting to become the next governor and later the next president of the United States when the next election had come. He also showed disdain upon witches, and therefore he messed up with Katrina Crane and the future Cordelia Foxx, who would become the two most important (and also female) figures that ironically caused his own downfall. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Complete Monster Proposal ''Being the misogynistic director of Sleepy Hollow Bugle as well as someone born from a newspaper trust, '''Blaze Banana' proves himself to be a controller of the media in the town of Sleepy Hollow, who always uses false promises as well as all sorts of false informations to calm citizens down while hiding the cooperation between Phyllis Peach and Michael Langdon. Being someone strongly supports the infamous Salem Witch Trials, Blaze is also a petty sexist and witch-phobic person, who is simply hating women and also witches due to his own sin of envy, ignoring the fact that he himself is also a warlock. Envy about many female having great achievement in the history, Blaze even wrote many articles to spit on their graves, gaining supports from many abusive men in Sleepy Hollow. After the Feast of Apollo, Blaze turned worse. Jealous of Cordelia Foxx who is a witch cover leader as a female, Blaze uses the psychotic breakdown ability of Dark Arzonia in order to cause a train accident in New Orleans that took 100 lives, blaming Cordelia's coven for all the troubles. He also travels to the future three years later and works with Valindra Shadowmantle in an attempt to start a bad future to pull Thayan Invasion on Prime Earth 3 years earlier, starting the formation of Monster League, whom he sees as nothing more than useless chess pieces. Meanwhile, Blaze forces the Monster League to cross lines again and again in order to ruin Cordelia's reputation. All of his crimes committed in the future are set to frame Cordelia and her coven. After the late Don Francis Fleur's was executed after being prosecuted by Phyllis, Blaze takes over one fifth of the criminal empire and has aspirations on the other 80 percent. Framing his assassinations as mass killings, Blaze rigs an elevator with a bomb and gives the inhabitants sixty seconds to answer a riddle, killing all on board (including his target) when time is up. His next target is killed when he bombs an art museum. The third is onboard a public train with families and children aboard. When Katrina gets the riddle correct, Blaze blows up the train anyways and later attempts to blow up the police precinct to tie up loose ends. Trying to justify his heinous actions, Blaze pathetically blames everything on the female authorized figures around the world via Sleepy Hollow Daily Bugle which falls under his control, claiming that he is trying to stabilize a new order full of absolute patriarchy, but Katrina Crane points out that it is only a mere excuse for Blaze himself, a male with sheer prejudice and patriarchic complex, to take power and get the authority away from female. Even the so-called ringleader of Monster League, who is a young teenager who once believed Blaze was an enforcer of justice, is disgusted.'' ''History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Works Abilities & Skills Power Levils Quotes Quotes about Blaze Gallery Trivia Real-life Inspirations Yao Wenyuan Yao Wenyuan (January 12, 1931 – December 23, 2005) was a Chinese literary critic, a politician, and a member of the Gang of Four during China's Cultural Revolution. Yao Wenyuan was born in Zhuji, Zhejiang, to an intellectual family. His father, Yao Pengzi (姚蓬子) was a writer, translator and art critic. He began his career in Shanghai as a literary critic, where he became known for his sharp attacks against colleagues, such as in June 1957 against the newspaper Wenhuibao. Since that time, he began to closely collaborate with leftist Shanghai politicians, including the head of the city's Propaganda Department, Zhang Chunqiao. His article "On the New Historical Beijing Opera 'Hai Rui Dismissed from Office'", published in Wenhuibao on November 10, 1965, launched the Cultural Revolution. The article was about a popular opera by Wu Han, who was deputy mayor of Beijing. Zhang Chunqiao and Jiang Qing feared the play could be counter-revolutionary because parallels could be drawn between the characters in the play and officials in the communist government. In the play, Hai Rui, a government official, speaks for the peasants against the imperial government, criticizing officials for hypocritically oppressing the masses while pretending to be virtuous men. Hai Rui is dismissed because of this. Yao claimed it was a coded attack on Mao for dismissing in 1959 then-minister of defense Peng Dehuai, a critic of Mao’s disastrous Great Leap Forward. Confused by this unexpected attack, Beijing's party leadership tried to protect Wu Han, providing Mao the pretext for a full-scale "struggle" against them in the following year. Yao was soon promoted to the Cultural Revolution Group. Yao Wenyuan was an ideal candidate for the criticism for such an opera because of his consistent socialist background. In April 1969 he joined the Politburo of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China, working on official propaganda. A member of "Proletarian writers for purity" he was the editor of "Liberation Daily" Shanghai's main newspaper. He joined the state's efforts to rid China's writers union of the famous writer Hu Feng. In October 1976, he was arrested for his participation in the Cultural Revolution and sentenced to 20 years imprisonment. He was released on October 23, 1996, and spent the remainder of his life writing a book and studying Chinese history. He lived in his hometown of Shanghai and became the last surviving member of the Gang of Four after Zhang Chunqiao died in April 2005. According to China's official Xinhua news agency, he died of diabetes on December 23, 2005, aged 74. Joseph Goebbels Paul Joseph Goebbels (German: ˈjoːzəf ˈɡœbl̩s; 29 October 1897 – 1 May 1945) was a German politician and Reich Minister of Propaganda of Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945. He was one of Adolf Hitler's close associates and most devoted followers, and was known for his skills in public speaking and his deep, virulent antisemitism, which was evident in his publicly voiced views. He advocated progressively harsher discrimination, including the extermination of the Jews in the Holocaust. Goebbels, who aspired to be an author, obtained a Doctor of Philosophy degree from the University of Heidelberg in 1921. He joined the Nazi Party in 1924, and worked with Gregor Strasser in their northern branch. He was appointed as Gauleiter (district leader) for Berlin in 1926, where he began to take an interest in the use of propaganda to promote the party and its programme. After the Nazi Seizure of Power in 1933, Goebbels' Propaganda Ministry quickly gained and exerted controlling supervision over the news media, arts, and information in Germany. He was particularly adept at using the relatively new media of radio and film for propaganda purposes. Topics for party propaganda included antisemitism, attacks on the Christian churches, and (after the start of the Second World War) attempting to shape morale. In 1943, Goebbels began to pressure Hitler to introduce measures that would produce total war, including closing businesses not essential to the war effort, conscripting women into the labour force, and enlisting men in previously exempt occupations into the Wehrmacht. Hitler finally appointed him as Reich Plenipotentiary for Total War on 23 July 1944, whereby Goebbels undertook largely unsuccessful measures to increase the number of people available for armaments production and the Wehrmacht. As the war drew to a close and Nazi Germany faced defeat, Magda Goebbels and the Goebbels children joined him in Berlin. They moved into the underground Vorbunker, part of Hitler's underground bunker complex, on 22 April 1945. Hitler committed suicide on 30 April. In accordance with Hitler's will, Goebbels succeeded him as Chancellor of Germany; he served one day in this post. The following day, Goebbels and his wife committed suicide, after poisoning their six children with cyanide. Li Teng-hui Iwasato Masao (kana: いわさと まさお kanji: 岩里政男), better known as Lee Teng-hui (Chinese: 李登輝; pinyin: Lǐ Dēnghuī, Mandarin pronunciation: tə́ŋ.xu̯éi̯; born 15 January 1923), is a Taiwanese politician. He was the President of the Republic of China and Chairman of the Kuomintang (KMT) from 1988 to 2000. He was the first president of the Republic of China to be born in Taiwan. During his presidency, Lee stirred up the Taiwanese localization movement and led an ambitious foreign policy to gain allies around the world. Critics accused him of betraying the Kuomintang party he headed in favor of Taiwanese independence, and involvement in corruption (black gold politics). During World War II he served in the Imperial Japanese Army as an anti-aircraft gun lieutenant in Narashino, Chiba Prefecture in defense of Japan from the US Air Force raids on Japan. After leaving office Lee was expelled from the KMT for his role in founding the pro-independence Taiwan Solidarity Union (TSU), which forms part of the Pan-Green Coalition alongside Taiwan's Democratic Progressive Party. Lee is considered the "spiritual leader" of the TSU, and has recruited for the party in the past. Lee has been outspoken in support for Taiwanese separation from China. In 2013, a trial cleared him of involvement in a corruption scandal. Lee also believes that Japan was the "motherland of Taiwan", and that Taiwan and Japan are "one country". This belief has sparked much criticism from his political opponents, namely the Pan-Blue Coalition and mainland China. Vyacheslav Molotov Vyacheslav Mikhailovich Molotov (/ˈmɒləˌtɔːfˌ-ˌtɒf, ˈmoʊlə-ˌˈmɔː-/;1 Russian: Вячесла́в Миха́йлович Мо́лотов; IPA: mʲɪˈxajləvʲɪt͡ɕ ˈmolətəf; 9 March 25 February 1890 – 8 November 1986) was a Soviet politician and diplomat, an Old Bolshevik, and a leading figure in the Soviet government from the 1920s, when he rose to power as a protégé of Joseph Stalin. Molotov served as Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars (Premier) from 1930 to 1941, and as Minister of Foreign Affairs from 1939 to 1949 and from 1953 to 1956. He served as First Deputy Premier from 1942 to 1957, when he was dismissed from the Presidium of the Central Committee by Nikita Khrushchev. Molotov retired in 1961 after several years of obscurity. Molotov was the principal Soviet signatory of the Nazi–Soviet non-aggression pact of 1939 (also known as the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact), whose most important provisions were added in the form of a secret protocol that stipulated an invasion of Poland and partition of its territory between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. He was aware of the Katyn massacre committed by the Soviet authorities during this period. After World War II (Great Patriotic War), Molotov was involved in negotiations with the Western allies, in which he became noted for his diplomatic skills. He retained his place as a leading Soviet diplomat and politician until March 1949, when he fell out of Stalin's favour and lost the foreign affairs ministry leadership to Andrei Vyshinsky. Molotov's relationship with Stalin deteriorated further, with Stalin criticising Molotov in a speech to the 19th Party Congress. However, after Stalin's death in 1953, Molotov was staunchly opposed to Khrushchev's de-Stalinisation policy. Molotov defended Stalin's policies and legacy until his death in 1986, and harshly criticised Stalin's successors, especially Khrushchev. Fictional Inspirations'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Order of Flourish Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Traitors Category:Elemental Evil Category:Time Travelers Category:Master Manipulator Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arc Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Frauds Category:Weapon Forger Category:Weapon Maker Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Sociopaths Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Humans Category:Pawns Category:Mass Murderers Category:Killjoy Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Cult Leaders Category:Liars Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Incriminators Category:Politicians Category:Magic Users Category:Blondes Category:Complete Monsters Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Torturers Category:Psychopath Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Realistic Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Bombers Category:Mobsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Mentally Insane Villains